Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
The present invention relates to a faucet having multiple water discharges that vary in pattern and direction. The invention has many applications beyond the currently described application as a vanity faucet. The faucet may be based upon any standard mixing or two handle faucet; the invention applies downstream of the mixed water conduit. A diverter valve selectively channels the mixed water stream to any of a plurality of water discharges. The valve is controlled by an externally mounted selector handle with positions for each of the discharges. In addition to the typical downward stream discharge, two upward discharges, namely a fountain discharge and a spray discharge, may be selected. Rotation of the handle facilitates flow control for any of the output positions while restricting simultaneous flow output to only the selected discharge. Rotation position of the handle follows a sequence of upward-downward-upward; two user-adjustable stops define the limits of handle rotation, effectively acting as flow rate limiters for the two upward discharges. The adjustable diffuser cap offers an alternative method of switching between upward fountain and spray discharges.
Traditional vanity faucets with only downward discharges are adequate for tasks such as washing hands, but represent a compromise for washing the face: the user must apply the water with a towel or manually redirect it with his hands; the process is inefficient as most of the water flow goes unused. An upward spray discharge is desirable to directly apply a gentle spray of water to the face. The additional option of a fountain discharge provides a convenient means for drinking and rinsing without using a cup. The upward flow rate is a fraction of the downward discharge rate, significantly reducing the amount of wasted water resulting in tangible economic benefits for the user and environmental benefits overall.
The present invention relates to faucets for use in bathroom environments and specifically to a faucet with a downward spray discharge, reduced flowrate upward fountain and spray discharges, and an external handle to select amongst the modes.
A primary purpose of the invention is a vanity faucet as described that includes a user-controllable valve to direct water flow amongst the various discharges.
Another purpose is a vanity faucet as described that includes user-adjustable handle stops to limit the flow rates of the two upward discharges.
Another purpose is a vanity faucet as described, which alternates between fountain and spray discharges based on the rotational alignment of the upward diffuser cap offering the user an additional method of selecting the desired upward discharge.
Other purposes will appear in the ensuing specification, drawings and claims.